Peppermint Schnapps
by slytherin-punk-rocker311
Summary: Continuation of 'Little Nicky'. I wrote this because Adrian is really handsome. He meets an angel...will such a forbidden romance survive longer than his father's?
1. The Filth of France

Adrian sighed as he felt the edge of his ornate black cloak touch the filthy Parisian street. Why was he here, he thought to himself. Ah...Nicky.  
  
He remembered now. Not so long ago he had shared the hated silver flask with his arrogant, brainless younger brother Cassius, both of them shoved up Hitler's...well, you know. But that was a place fit for a pineapple, not the spawn of Satan himself.  
  
But it had been Nicky himself who had allowed Adrian and Cassius to be freed. He was now in unofficial governing power over pathetic Earth and married to that horrible girl whom he'd met on his maiden voyage there. Because their father's favorite son was now the authority there, Satan had seen it fit to allow the other two out of the flask. But their punishment was far from over. He had sentenced them to an eternity or two cleaning up their mess on the third planet, and also making sure plenty of souls got into the Deep South the right way.  
  
Put quite frankly, Adrian was beginning to miss life in the flask.  
  
He bit his lip and continued, stormy grey eyes tracing over the various kinds of people that passed him with suspicious glances on the street. He noted a prostitute posing on the corner with little interest and made a mental check mark in his brain. Not far down the street lay a crippled beggar, calling out for nutrition with a British accent that reminded him of his youngest brother's drawling speech impediment.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
She, too, stuck out of the crowd, her white t-shirt and little black skirt looking so clean among the filth that crowded France's streets. Her Mary Jane heels clicked ever so softly against the wet sidewalk as she made her way unknowingly in his direction, smiling at the disgusting world that surrounded her. She was beautiful, what with her loose auburn hair and flawless clear blue eyes.  
  
Adrian dropped the slice of pizza he'd stolen and cleared his throat as he attempted to impress her.  
  
"Fine morning, isn't it?"  
  
She glanced at him. "I don't know. What does a bad morning look like around here?"  
  
"Where're you from?" He asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Up north." She snickered, and suddenly began to giggle maniacally.  
  
"Wha-" Adrian sputtered, not at all his usual charming self.  
  
"Oh, come on, you get it!" She continued to laugh. "I know who you are.well, what you are, anyway. You're not from around here either. I've seen you before."  
  
"Where?" He still looked confused.  
  
"In the spiritual mirror. If you demons bothered to notice, you could see us too."  
  
"See who?" He spat, no longer amused by her games.  
  
"Heaven. I'm an angel, you idiot."  
  
"Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes, not willing to believe her. "Then what business do you have talking to me? I mean, with spiritual WARFARE and everything."  
  
"Shut up. Who cares?" She was still smiling.  
  
"Uh-huh." He raised both brows.  
  
"Hey, you're cuter in person." She smiled.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, it's short, but I have plans for this one. 


	2. Injuring Bowling Pins

"So what exactly did you say you were doing here again?" Adrian asked, sipping his Bud. He cringed at the nasty taste...he missed his Schnapps, but he wouldn't speak to a single member of this disgusting French population to ask where to find some. Besides, he was less than confident in his French. He had never really studied it; it sounded far too girlish on his tongue.  
  
"Oh, I didn't. I'm working on earning my way back into heaven...the other girls don't think I mambo well enough to be an angel." She replied, a blissful ignorance in her tone.  
  
Adrian nodded. "I, um..I see."  
  
"I don't even think I properly introduced myself." She took a bite of her pizza and extended a hand. "I'm Danielle."  
  
Adrian stared at her hand for a moment and finally shook it quickly. "I'm Adrian."  
  
"Oh, I know." She leaned back in her chair. "I hear people calling your name a lot when I look through the spiritual mirror. Do you get in trouble usually or something? Your brother Nicky's mom complains about you a lot, you know, existing and everything."  
  
Adrian nodded slowly. "Y-you could say that..." He certainly knew Nicky's mother wasn't a goat-goats probably had more dignity than Nicky-but she couldn't be an...an angel...  
  
"So," Danielle said, interrupting his train of thought. "What are you here for?"  
  
"I'm, um...I'm doing my family a favor." He cringed. His father certainly didn't treat him like family, and he wouldn't dare descend to a level where he referred openly to Nicky as a relative.  
  
"Oh." She replied. "So I guess you're here for a while, then? Like me?"  
  
"I suppose..." He sighed. "So what have you got to do, learn to dance?"  
  
"I don't know. My sisters are all really good at it. They're all delicate and they date martyrs and everything. I could never be like that. They're a lot prettier than me."  
  
He thought this over and decided that her perception must be off.  
  
"Erm...Danielle...are you interested in going bowling with me?"  
  
"Bowling?" She looked a little surprised. "You like darts."  
  
"I'm not supposed to throw them at other people here. Bowling is the closest I can get to being allowed to inflict torture upon others..the others being ten white pens."  
  
"Bowling it is then." She smiled, satisfied. She had a pretty smile.  
  
"I believe that's one strike for me and-" Adrian grinned at her as she stepped up to the lane. They hadn't had to wear those ridiculous shoes since their various powers were traction enough on the floor. Adrian could simply have shot fireballs at the pins or mind-wrestled them to the ground, but he was under strict orders to be unnoticed.  
  
"-two for me. Alas, the game isn't over, Adrian." She closed her eyes and sent the ball rolling deftly down the center of the lane. Three.  
  
"My turn." Adrian was determined to defeat the angel. "Three, two..."  
  
"That's a spare." Danielle said softly, smiling as she watched Adrian fuming.  
  
"But my powers-"  
  
"You've been using powers?" She chuckled. "I was only using good skill. I may not be a mambo girl, but I can bowl like nobody's business."  
  
"Figures." Adrian sat down beside her, the game finished.  
  
"So where are you staying at, Adrian?" Danielle asked, laying one arm out casually behind his back and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Erm..." He closed his eyes. He wished he could hire angels to give him such treatment. "Ah, an apartment. Off Sunnybrook and Mill Lane. Horrid names...so pleasant..."  
  
She giggled. "I only got here today. Do you mind if I come take the couch?"  
  
He stared at her. "Really? I-I don't mind.I don't think."  
  
"Great!" She grinned. "When did you get here?"  
  
"It's been about a month now." He calculated.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out. You know, go bowling and play darts and stuff. Eat pizza. What do you think? I mean, as long as we're both stuck here..."  
  
"H-hang out?" He twirled his fingers, brows furrowed, tossing about the term.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun."  
  
"Inflicting torture is fun." He muttered. But maybe it would be. 


	3. My Brother The Pimp

Adrian had just collapsed onto the couch when he realized that he had already decided to let Danielle have it for the evening, and the evening was nearly gone. He quickly (but regretfully) moved over as she sat down, the motion gentle and graceful, just as everything else she had done before him so far.  
  
He reached for his stereo remote and lazily turned on the CD player. Hmm, was that Crazy Town? How appropriate.....she was no butterfly, but still she had wings.....or at least she would once she earned her angelship once more.  
  
He cut the music down a tad and glanced over at her. She was still taking in the place, glancing around with a bemused expression as a foot patted awkwardly to the beat. She pitched her long brown hair from her face and cleared her throat softly. "I like it, Adrian. It's nice." She smiled and glanced at him, and seemed to notice just then that he had been watching her for about three straight minutes.  
  
"So, um, where did you want to go tomorrow?" He asked suddenly, realizing this at a similar rate, a fact that was signified by the rapid blinking of two worn eyes.  
  
"Do you want to go to a bar?" She asked, kicking off her shoes and lying opposite him, so that they now each had one end of the couch and their feet met in the middle. "We could play some darts, get some pizza, have a few drinks, you know."  
  
He nodded, taking this in. "So is this what you want to do as long as we're stuck here? Party by ourselves and spend the night at my apartment?"  
  
"Is there something bad about that?" She asked, reclining against a pillow.  
  
"No." He said quickly. "Erm.....well, then, a bar it is."  
  
"It's not your bedtime already, is it?" She asked playfully, smiling in an innocent fashion.  
  
"I don't sleep." He smirked.  
  
"You don't?" She smiled. "Maybe angels look cuter doing it than demons. You'll have to let me know." With that she curled up slightly and closed her eyes.  
  
He watched her for a while, blinking every time she moved. His cold eyes warmed slightly as they traced along her body, and you could almost see the ice melting from within their depths. Where once they had been there to lure in the unsuspecting, they were lured into the completely aware.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Danielle woke up the next morning around seven and got up, leaving Adrian asleep at her feet. She was pleased to see that he had lied (such a silly lie) in order to impress her. She pulled her hair back, leaving three or four tendrils hanging elegantly in her eyes, and changed into a black Boxcar Racer tank top and a pair of long, tight glittery jeans. She left her shoes off long enough to paint her toenails and fingernails a dark red and then slipped into a rather cute pair of platform sandals. Whoever Adrian had killed and stolen this house from had been quite stylish.  
  
About this time Adrian woke up and began to follow her lead, changing into a button-down t-shirt he had purchased the other day with a white wife beater underneath. Adrian had the bloody king's abs, but he didn't want to suggest anything that involved the absence of clothing to the girl. He pulled on a baggy pair of black pants and his boots, glancing remorsefully at his fiery trenchcoat, which lay absurdly on the armchair in the corner.  
  
At last they spoke.  
  
"So.....Danielle." Adrian glanced at her. "Where to?"  
  
"Well.....my friend is having this party. A girl I met down here. Well, I should say a group of our friends.....anyway, I called her last night while you were asleep and she totally wants to meet you. She likes bad boys."  
  
"Ah." That was his complete response. What should he say to someone who wanted to get into his devilishly sexy pants when he was, in fact, 'involved'?  
  
"Do you have any friends down here?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is great, Adrian! I'm totally glad you offered to bring me here!" Adrian cursed under his breath at the threatening slap on his back. Cassius laughed hoarsely and took another gulp of his Sam Adams.  
  
Friends.....he would have rather shipped Nicky here, almost, than bring his true brother, but Cassius was simply more convenient. Perhaps he would be 'bad' enough for Danielle's friends, so that Adrian and she could have some time alone.  
  
So he had fetched Cassius from the depths of downtown Los Angeles, where he was in trouble with the law, and perhaps more trouble with the female population of imported starseekers from Harlem. Adrian had no idea what 'pimping' meant, but by the sound of it the phrase wasn't something you used in relation to a woman.  
The two of them entered the party and the instant he walked through the door he saw Danielle. She greeted him by hopping up onto his front and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek with a loud smacking sound. He blushed a little, just a bit, and hid it quickly as he glanced at Cassius, who shot him a feisty thumbs-up. He rolled his eyes in the characteristic fashion.  
  
A couple of Danielle's friends, a blonde and an Asian girl, headed past him over to his brother. He watched them, amused, as Cassius looked to him as to what to do. He seemed to be used to his own harem of Hades-bound ladies, a gift from his father for his 204th birthday last year, and was unsure what to do with the real thing.  
  
He pulled Danielle aside and sat her down on one of the couches. "Really, love, can you work on being a tad bit less obvious?" He hissed softly.  
  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Nevermind." He responded.  
  
"Hey, Danielle, your boyfriend's friend is cute." The Asian girl said silkily as she walked by, carrying a drink which she proceeded to tip delicately into Cassius's mouth.  
  
"When did you start calling me your boyfriend?" He asked her, glaring after the girl. "Besides, I thought she was interested in me."  
  
"Evidently she's more interested in him." Danielle nodded to Cassius. "But it might be that way because I kind of told them beforehand to back off of you..."  
  
"You what?" He almost laughed. She'd become jealous!  
  
"You know..." She smiled. "Who is he, anyway? I think I've seen him before..."  
  
"Oh, he...he's just another lost soul from back home. You know, the kind with an interesting file."  
  
She smiled. "Hey, come here." She took his hand and led him upstairs and into a dark bedroom, closing the door and cutting the light on behind them.  
  
The room was a rich dark blue color, and there was a large bed to one side, catty-corner to the TV. A tall oak armoire stood off to the other end, by the large window overlooking the street with a black steel cage over it that suggested Parisian elegance. Inside the glass cabinet were a number of framed photos, and by the look of them Adrian could see that Danielle had already been all over the world in the short time she'd been on the earth. He stood in the center of the room, her waiting patiently with a smile at his side, and stared around at the various posters that cluttered certain spots on the walls. Why, Nicky liked some of these bands, didn't he?  
  
"I'm just staying here with Claira until I can afford an apartment of my own. But as you can see, I can't seem to stay in one place for long." She smiled and guided him over to her bed. She laid down and gestured for him to do the same, and she took his hand again. "Do you think I can stay with you for a while, Adrian? If you don't mind. I just...you know, I really like you." She smiled and blushed gently.  
  
Just then Adrian began to realize the innocence he held cupped in his clawed hands. It was Beauty and the Beast all over again, and she wanted to be with him. She was beautiful, she was the only example of perfection he'd ever since in his young life (well, somewhat young as far as demon standards went). To his surprise he slowly found himself wanting her as well, with a passion he'd never experienced while torturing souls or punishing slow worker demons.  
  
Before he knew it she glanced up and kissed him, her lips pressing against his with a fervor he'd never before known. She massaged his lips with her own and he pushed her down on the bed, continuing to kiss her. He slipped his tongue between her slightly parted lips and she accepted him as both arms and lips embraced. Then it was over, and she was breaking the kiss and getting up and leading them back out to the world. 


	4. Thinking, Pondering

Adrian walked slowly down the street. Earth was cold. He pulled his flame-clustered jacket closer about his semi-muscular, lean body as he paced through the remains of rain on the Parisian streets. Many younger couples passed him, exiting bars together and talking in drunken French. Adrian himself was young for a demon, only 25 million years old, and at an age where he was expected to choose a mate and vie for the throne against his brothers. Actually, now that Nicky was busy on Earth, he was preferred above Cassius to inherit his father's seat of power. Cassius was all about torture and hard work, whereas Adrian knew how to wield a more cunning and thus sharper blade.  
  
  
  
This vacation's useless  
  
These white pills aren't kind  
  
I've given a lot of thought on this thirteen-hour drive  
  
What had ever happened to the cruel, unfeeling Adrian who wanted nothing more than to suck human souls for the rest of his days as devil? Who had once tortured Nicky for hooking up with a geeky, skinny girl on Earth while enjoying pizza and Schnapps?  
  
I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past eight or nine  
  
And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
  
I've given a lot of thought to the nights we used to have  
  
The days have come and gone  
  
Our lives went by so fast  
  
He passed the local bowling alley. The peeling letters on the sign read OPEN ALL NIGHT-LOVER'S LANE TONIGHT in French. He sighed and sat down on the wet curb outside. He ran his hands through his hair and thought of Danielle. He pondered how beautiful she was and how perhaps this was how Nicky had felt for Valerie.  
  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
  
Where I laid and told you but you sweared you love me more  
  
Adrian withdrew his cell phone, a gift from Cassius ('Yo! Adrian! Can you hook me up with some Earth chicks? They got sexy accents down here! Yo! Call me, boy!'). He fiddled around in his pocket before finding a slip of paper with her dorm number on it. He punched in the seven digits and put it up to his pierced ear, waiting for the now-familiar tone.  
  
"Hello?" Someone answered in a sweet, giggly voice.  
  
"Hey, Danielle?" He asked.   
  
"No, this is Samantha. Are you her boyfriend? British guy?"  
  
"Sure." What the heck was British?  
  
"OK, hang on. She's in the bath. DANYELLIE!" Samantha screamed into the phone and Adrian pulled it quickly from his ear. Suddenly he heard a quieter voice calling his name on the line and he put it back up.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
"Hey, Adrian." He thought he heard her crack a relaxed smile.   
  
"Sorry, your friend deafened me."  
  
"Oh, The Samanthoid?" My, these girls had strange titles.  
  
  
  
"I-I suppose so."  
  
"Yeah, she's a loud little bird, huh?"  
  
"Is she a bird? I thought she was human. Or is she an angel too?" He was confused.  
  
She laughed gently. "Nevermind."  
  
"Anyway, um, Danielle, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?  
  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
  
There is  
  
"Go ahead." She replied.  
  
"What do you think about us going out again? Anywhere you like."  
  
"I see." She faked deep thought. "The movies."  
  
"The movies."  
  
"The movies. Friday. Pick me up at..."  
  
"...eight?"  
  
"Seven-thirty."  
  
"Seven-thirty. Done."   
  
"Alright, well, my bath water's beginning to cool. Got to go."  
  
"Bye, Danielle."  
  
"Bye, Adrian." He glanced at the phone as she hung up and he cut it off.  
  
Those notes you wrote me  
  
I've kept them all  
  
I'll give a lot of thought to how to write you back this fall  
  
With every single letter in every single word  
  
There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl  
  
Adrian got up off the curb and fell backwards as a car zoomed past his feet. As it went by he saw a man appear, dressed in red and black, and walk calmly toward him. The man was his father.  
  
"Hey, Adrian." Satan said gently.  
  
"Hey, Dad." Adrian got to his feet again, allowing the use of his father's hand in his assistance. "What are you doing up here on Earth?"  
  
"Checking up on my boys. Your grandfather's in charge."  
  
"I'm not certain that's safe."  
  
"Nah, the Playboy girls are headed downstairs anyway. He's not doing anything illegal."  
  
"Ah." Adrian pondered this for a moment and frowned disgustedly.   
  
"Strangely enough, Adrian, you seem to be the one in need of most assistance." Satan sat down on the curb and ushered Adrian back down as well.  
  
"What do you mean, Dad? I'm fine." Adrian shrugged.  
  
"Now, you know that's not true. Just a moment ago you were thinking all about a certain special girl whom you only just met and are already considering choosing as your mate." Satan said with a sly smile.  
  
"How d'you know I feel like that for her?!?" Adrian stood back up immediately, not bothering to look for traffic, which strangely had seemed to suddenly cease completely.  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?  
  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
  
There is  
  
"A father knows these things, Adrian." Satan chuckled, a disturbing sight indeed. "That, and me and your grandpa have been watching you and her from below deck. Lucifer thinks she's pretty hot. She's got friends, hasn't she? Good kisser?"  
  
"Dad." Adrian put up a hand. "Enough is enough."  
  
"Y'know, son, it's okay to share your feelings." Satan raised an eyebrow.  
  
Do you care if I don't know what to say?  
  
Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me?  
  
Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
  
That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
  
There is 


End file.
